Inhuman Abilites
Inhuman Abilities Some members of the supernatural community push beyond what normal humans can do, they are simply stronger, faster, tougher and can ever recover faster. You must have a high concept that fits taking one of these abilities. Speed When it comes right down to it in the battle between mankind and creatures of darkness, the creatures have the upper hand when it comes to physical capability. One such area is speed— simply, most of them have the ability to move faster than we can. Inhuman Speed –2 Description: 'You are very fast, just past the edge of human capability. '''Skills Affected: 'Athletics, Alertness, and some other physical skills. '''Effects: Improved Initiative. '''Your Alertness is at +4 for the purpose of determining initiative. '''Athletic Ability. '''All your Athletics checks are made at +1, including dodging. When sprinting, this bonus is increased to +2. '''Casual Movement. '''Whenever moving as part of another physical activity, you may move one zone without taking the –1 penalty for a supplemental action. '''Almost Too Fast To See. '''Difficulty factors due to moving are reduced by two when rolling Stealth. '''Strength Nothing matches supernatural strength for putting a hurt on an opponent quickly and decisively. Sadly for humanity, usually that opponent is…humanity. Inhuman Strength –2 Description: '''You are able to lift more and hit harder than the average human can, due to your supernatural heritage. '''Skills Affected: Might, other physical skills. Effects: Improved Lifting. '''Whenever lifting or breaking inanimate things, you gain a +3 to your Might score. '''Bruising Strength. '''Roll Might at +1 whenever using that skill in conjunction with grappling. This also allows you to inflict a 2-stress hit on an opponent as a supplemental action during a grapple. '''Superior Strength. '''Whenever using your Might to modify (page 214) another skill, it always provides a +1 regardless of the actual comparison of your Might score to the skill in question. '''Hammer Blows. '''With attacks that depend on muscular force (Fists , thrown Weapons, etc.), you are at +2 to damage, increasing the stress dealt by two on a successful hit. '''Toughness Supernatural creatures are difficult to kill. Sometimes they’re just impossible to damage without a specialized means, like magic or a weapon made of inherited silver. But more often, they can simply take more punishment than a normal person can. Toughness abilities require you to define the circumstances under which the ability is effective— this is represented by a stunt attached to your toughness abilities called the Catch, defined below. The Catch +varies Description: '''Your Toughness abilities are limited in some way. '''Skills Affected: '''None. '''Effects: The Catch. '''You must specify something that bypasses your Toughness abilities. This will give you a discount on the overall cost of any and all Toughness powers that you take, based on how likely it is that the Catch will be met in play. Add all the relevant discounts from the list below: · If your abilities only protect you against something specific, you get a +2 discount. If they protect you against everything except something specific, you get nothing. · If the Catch is bypassed by something that anyone could reasonably get access to, but usually doesn’t carry on them (like cold iron), you get a +2. If it is bypassed by something only a rare class of people in the world have (like True Magic), you get a +1. If it is bypassed bysomething only one or two people in the world have access to or could produce (like a Sword of the Cross), you get nothing. Even the mere presence of the thing that satisfies your Catch will cause you discomfort (and may be grounds for a compel or something similar). · If almost anyone with an awareness of the supernatural knows about the Catch or could easily find out (like from the Paranet, or Bram Stoker’s Dracula if you’re a Black Court vampire), you get a +2. If knowledge of the Catch requires access to specific research material that could be restricted (like a wizard’s library), you get a +1. If knowledge of the Catch requires knowing you personally to learn about it (like the effect of Judas’ Noose on Nicodemus), you get nothing. · Any Recovery powers you have will not speed up the recovery from an injury sourced from something that bypasses the Catch. '''Catches cannot reduce the cost of your Toughness powers below –1. '''You may specify more than one Catch if you so choose, but you can only receive the discount once; take the best one. '''Inhuman Recovery –2 Description: '''You have an incredible fortitude, able to exert yourself longer and heal faster than a normal human can. '''Musts: '''You must attach this power to a Catch. '''Skills Affected: '''Endurance, other physical skills. '''Effects: Total Recovery. 'You’re able to recover from physical harm that would leave a normal person permanently damaged. You can recover totally from any consequence (excluding extreme ones) with no other excuse besides time; simply waiting long enough will eventually heal you completely. '''Fast Recovery. '''Out of combat, you may recover from physical consequences as if they were one level lower in severity. So, you recover from moderate consequences as though they were mild, etc. Consequences reduced below mild are always removed by the beginning of a subsequent scene. '''Vigorous. 'Endurance never restricts other skills due to a lack of rest. You may skip a night of sleep with no ill effects. '''Shrug It Off. '''In combat, once per scene, you may clear away a mild physical consequence as a supplemental action. '''Inhuman Toughness –2 Description: 'You’re unusually tough and have incredible fortitude. You’re able to take more punishment than a normal human can. '''Musts: '''You must attach this power to a Catch. '''Skills Affected: 'Endurance, other physical skills. '''Effects: '''Hard to Hurt. '''You naturally have Armor:1 against all physical stress. '''Hard to Kill. '''You have two additional boxes of physical stress capacity.